galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
Details: *Planets are the most important part of both early advancement and later expansion. *There are several different kinds of Planets, all with their own distinct properties of size, temperature, and location. *Planets owned by other players cannot be taken or destroyed, but may be attacked for resources. *"Desolate" Planets, shown with a question mark on their surface, may be colonized by Colony Ships and subsequently controlled. *The largest planets in the galaxy are 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, generally, but planet 15 is also a popular colonisation choice because it offers the shortest Flight time for neb runs Size *A Planet's size determines how many structures and upgrades a player may have on an individual Planet. *Every home planet's size is 178, meaning 178 structures and upgrades can be made. Temperature *A Planet's temperature affects energy and resource production. *A high temperature Planet will receive a bonus to Solar Satellite efficiency, meaning more energy for the colony, and lower Gas production. *A colder Planet will produce less energy from Solar Satellites, as well as higher Gas yields. *Sizes vary on each Planet with lowest being down to in the 60's and highest in 280's. Location *A Planet's location, or coordinate position, determines its temperature and may influence planet size. *It's location is denoted in the third number of a coordinate set, i.e.: [7:89:10], where the bolded number is the Planet's location. Colonization *A Planet may be colonized when not controlled by another player. *To colonize a Planet, a Colony Ship must be constructed in a Shipyard, and a player's Astrophysics Tech Level must be 2 or higher. *Once these conditions are met, a "Desolate" Planet must be located, and after the "colonize" action is selected, the Colony Ship will be launched at the targeted Planet. *When it arrives, the Planet will be considered colonized, and the player launching the Ships will then control the Planet. Where to send a Colony Ship *Where to colonize a Planet is up to The player's choice. *Choosing a Planet close to your other Planets allows for faster transportation between them, but colonizing Planets in different systems or galaxies allows more strategic places to attack people. Important Details: *Colonization is immensely important as a player progresses. *More Planets means more resources, better strategic postioning, and ultimately, faster development for all colonies. *A player may control up to 9 or more Planets, one for every 2 levels of Astrophysics Tech researched. I *'Planet Shifter:' *'This will cost 799 Credits each, on Andriod,' When used, the Planet Shifter repositions your planet to another random destination. Although the temperature of your planet might change, the radius will not, and any buildings that you've constructed on your planet will shift along with the planet itself in addition to any Moons. *'Advanced Planet Shifter:' *'This will cost 1000 Credits each, on Andriod,' When used, the Planet Shifter repositions your planet to another random Galaxy destination. Although the temperature of your planet might change, the radius will not, and any buildings that you've constructed on your planet will shift along with the planet itself in addition to any Moons. *'Directional Planet Shifter:' *'This will cost 1499 Credits each, on Andriod,' When used, the Planet Shifter repositions your planet to specified coordinates(coordinates you can type in). Limited to one use per 48 hours. Although the temperature of your planet might change, the radius will not, and any buildings that you've constructed on your planet will shift along with the planet itself in addition to any Moons. *You can pick the coordinates to were you would like to have a current Planet. *Works the some as you would to colonize a planet , but with out the wait and or building and upgrading a new Planet. *Use it get away from attacking PVP or Farmers. *Use to get better Official Rank in the galaxy.